iAm Hancuffed
by xXJennetteMccurdyIlOvEyOuXx
Summary: When Carly gets sick of Sam and Freddie, she handcuffs them together. As is that isn't bad enough, she loses the key! Will it change things? SEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone ;) This Idea Came To Me After Reading A Sonny With A Chance Fanfic Where Sonny And Chad Are Handcuffed Together. **

**They are ****all 15 in this story btw, and Sam and Freddie will get together in the end (of course)**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own iCarly… but hey, a girl can dream. That's why I write these fanfics x]**

**Chapter 1: iAm Sick Of This (Carly's POV)**

"Shut UP!" I screamed.

Freddie and Sam stopped their usual arguing and turned to look at me.

"You two need to learn to get along!" I scolded.

"She started it, Carls, she always does!" Freddie insisted.

"Your just such a nub that I can't help it!" She shot back, smirking.

"Show me some respect!"

"Never gonna happen!"

"Guys!" I shrieked. "STOP IT!"

"Fine!" They yelled.

"Can't you just stop arguing for one day?" I asked them.

They simply glared at each other.

"I'm going home." Freddie announced.

"Yeah, well so am I!" Sam retorted.

They stomped to the door, pushing to try and get through first. I sighed and flopped down onto the couch to watch some TV.

"Hey Carls. Look at this!" Spencer burst through the door, holding up what looked like a blue pig wearing dungarees.

"Nice." I sighed.

"What's up?" He asked me, setting his sculpture down before patting it's head. I raised my eyebrows.

"I named it Bluey." He told me fondly. "Seriously though, what's up?"

"Freddie and Sam won't stop fighting, and I can't think of anything to make them get along. Even my spray bottle doesn't work anymore." I sighed, holding up the empty bottle.

"Aw, sorry little sister. I'm glad I have Bluey – he never argues. The old lady at apartment 45 loves him to bits… Oh, hang on, use these!" Spencer offered, handing me a pair of handcuffs from his pocket.

"Use them for what?"

"To make Freddie and Sam get along."

"Where did you get these?" I asked, holding them up suspiciously.

"Socco. We were-"

I cut him off. "If it involves Socco, I don't wanna know. How is handcuffing them together gonna get them to stop fighting? They'll just fight more."

"Yeah, but then they'll learn how to co-exist in each other's crazy world – Freddie's Nerd world and Sam's Demon world."

"Spencer! That's not a nice thing to say!"

"I apologize, but this will totally get them to be friends. You know, like Bubba and Tammie did on _Good Morning Everyone_. It only has to be for a day."

"That's a show for children between the ages of 3-5!"

"It has important life messages!" Spencer argued. I rolled my eyes, and put the handcuffs in my pocket. They were gonna kill me for doing this.

**That Night:**

I tiptoed over to Sam and Freddie, who were fast asleep on opposite sides of the couch. I had invited them both over to a sleepover, and after hours of fighting they had fallen asleep.

I gently lifted up Sam's arm and closed the handcuff around her wrist. She murmured something in her sleep and turned over. Then, I picked up Freddie's arm and did the same to him.

Then, I carefully tiptoed upstairs to sleep in my bed.

**Sam's POV:**

I woke up in the morning in an uncomfortable position. My arm was being pulled behind me, straining my joints.

"What the…" I said sleepily. A flash of silver caught my eye - oh my god, I was handcuffed to Freddie!

"Freddork, wake up!" I hissed. He didn't respond.

I yanked on the handcuffs and he fell off the couch with a bump, looking around drowsily.

"What was that for?" He asked moodily.

"Look!" I shouted, pointing at the handcuffs. He looked at them for a moment, too tired to realize. Then, as it dawned on him, his eyes widened in shock.

"Did you put them there?!" I growled, pinching him until I was satisfied with the amount of pain I could see on his face.

"No! I have no idea how they got there!" He yelped, rubbing the place where I pinched him.

"Then who did?" I demanded.

We looked at each other, and something twigged.

"CARLY!"

**There You Go, Hope You Liked It! Really Short, But The Rest Of The Chapte****rs Will Be Longer. Tell Me If Any Of The Characters Seem OOC Please, So I Can Work On That.**

**Oh, And I Hope Ya'll Like Bluey! He'll Be Popping Up In This Story A Few Times… I Have A Bit Of A Thing With Blue Pigs Wearing Dungarees xD**

**Tiffany xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, second chapters up, clearly. This one is quite long**** (for me) The length of chapters will probs change throughout the story… depends how much I can be bothered to write. Okay, I'm gonna shut up now, so enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, blah, blah, blah…**

**Chapter 2: iCan't Believe This (Carly's POV)**

_Flashback:_

"_Did you put them there? You're such a nub!" I growled, pinching him until I was satisfied with the amount of pain I could see on his face._

"_No! I have no idea how they got there!" He yelped, rubbing the place where I pinched him._

"_Then who did?" I demanded._

_We looked at each other, and something twigged._

"_CARLY!"_

I heard them shout my name in unison and flinched. I was seriously gonna get it now.

"Hey! Carls, Sam and Freddie called you." Spencer said, peeking his head round my bedroom door.

"I know, I handcuffed them together last night and… hang on, why is your head covered in paint?"

"Bluey and I had a paintball fight."

"Of course you did. Why do I even bother asking?"

I slowly got up and made my way to the door, savouring these last moments of peace and hoping that Sam wasn't going to rip me to shreds.

"CARLY, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE WE DRAG YOU!" Sam screamed.

"Well, it was nice knowing you, Spence." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder seriously.

"You too, Carls. Good luck." Spencer said, holding up an equally paint covered Bluey and making him wave a farewell to me with a serious face. "I'm going ice-skating. See you later." He told me, and walked downstairs. I heard footsteps and angry shouting from Sam and Freddie almost immediately.

"Wait, it's just me!" Spencer screamed in fear.

"Just get Carly down here!" Sam yelled. I heard Spencer run out and slam the door, and knew I couldn't hide anymore. I took a deep breath and walked to the stairs.

Freddie and Sam were waiting at the bottom, glaring up at me.

"Care to explain THIS!?" Freddie demanded, holding up his handcuffed arm in anger, which made Sam's arm jerk up as well. She glared at him fiercely and he immediately backed away from her, only to be pulled backwards again by the handcuffs. He growled in frustration and glared furiously at me. He looked very angry – for Freddie.

"I don't know what the chizz you're talking about." I said innocently, walking past them with my chin up defiantly.

"Give us the key, Carly." Sam warned me. I knew that voice – it meant she was about to get really, really angry. Nobody likes Sam when she's angry. Somebody usually ends up with a Texas Wedgie, a broken arm or being scarred for life. I felt very sorry for Freddie at that moment. He looked pretty sorry for himself, too, attached to what he thought of as a blonde – headed Demon.

"Please, Carls. I don't think I'll be able to survive this!" Freddie begged.

I gave up my clueless act and turned towards them, biting my lip.

"Look, you guys need to learn how to get along. I was desperate! Besides, it'll only be for a day."

They looked at me in shock and horror.

"So you thought handcuffing us together would make us get along!?" Freddie asked, bewildered. "I'll probably be _dead _within an hour!"

"Argh, this is horrible! There's only so much nerd I can take!" Sam whined.

"I don't care. You two are gonna stay handcuffed for the rest of the day – and don't even think about burning, melting or snapping the handcuffs, because I already got rid of all your equipment!" I said firmly as Sam reached for her backpack, which I has emptied earlier.

"Shoot." She muttered.

"You two can stay here tonight if you still haven't stopped fighting." I told them.

"What about the toilet? What about taking a shower?" Freddie asked desperately.

"You'll have to work something out." I shrugged.

"I've gotta go buy some groceries for Spencer. Have fun." Before they could say anything else, I got up and ran out of the room, locking the door behind me.

Sam's POV:

This sucks. I am handcuffed to a DORK. Carly left and locked us in… which isn't that bad, seeing as she has a fridge full of food. I just wish I didn't have to wear Frednub as an accessory.

"This is all your fault, Sam!" Freddie accused, dropping down onto the couch moodily, which forced me to go down with him.

"How is it _my_ fault!?"

"It's always your fault!"

"That's SO not true, nub!" I hissed.

"Yeah, it is. You have issues!" He retorted angrily.

"At least I don't have OCD!"

"At least I'm not a demon-child!"

"At least I don't have a crazy mom!"

"At least I don't have to hurt people to get what I want!"

"At lease I don't love someone who will NEVER love me back!"

"At least… um…" Freddork had run out of insults. Ha.

I yanked him off the couch and over to the fridge, smirking. My eyes wandered over the food inside, and my tummy rumbled pitifully. I hadn't eaten any food in over half an hour, jeez.

"At least I don't obsessively eat!" Freddie said eventually.

"Little late there, Freddo." I snorted, taking a huge bite out of the cheese and ham sandwich I had found in Carly's fridge.

He simply rolled his eyes - stupid dork, too chicken to fight back. He knew now that I would beat him every time. He knew I was stronger, quicker and more brutal. I had learned all his weak points – such as his love for Carly, and his mom, and I know what he doesn't care about me saying, like commenting on his dorkiness. It was much more fun when we didn't know so much about each other, and he was still determined to beat me.

"Not this." He groaned as I flicked through the channels, resting on the channel with Girly Cow on it for a few more moments than the rest.

"Well, I wasn't going to watch it. But, seeing as it annoys you, I'm going to."

He sighed. "And I can't even run away."

I smirked in satisfaction.

I spent the rest of the afternoon doing usual things. Eating, moaning about the lack of ham in Carly's house (even though I know it's because I have eaten it all) and making fun of Freddie.

"Carly's plan is so stupid. It's never gonna work!" Freddie said for about the tenth time that night.

"Shut up, Freddo. I'm trying to watch Girly Cow!" I said, kicking him. It was the eighth episode he had been forced to sit through, and he was getting frustrated. Ah, how I love a feisty Freddie. It means more arguments, so more victory for me.

Carly came through the door holding shopping bags, looking a little nervous.

"Hey, guys." She called.

"Hi." I said bluntly. Freddie's answer was similar to mine – not the usual loved up 'hey' he gave her. He was mad at her too.

"She'll never love you." I said randomly. I did that a lot to remind him of the dork he really is.

"So I see you two haven't even tried to get along today?" Carly sighed.

"Nope!" Freddie said fiercely.

"Not a chance." I agreed.

"I'll be upstairs taking a shower." She grumbled, putting the bags down on the kitchen table. I immediately got up to rummage through them, dragging a reluctant Freddie along with me.

"Mmm, cheese…" I murmured, taking out a packet of Cheddar and biting a huge chunk out of the side of it.

"How does Carly put up with you?" He asked in bewilderment and I experimented by putting some cheese on top of chocolate biscuits. It tasted good.

"I want a juice pouch." He muttered, turning around and making his way towards the fridge.

"Whoa, hold up. I haven't finished my cheese." I warned. He sighed.

"Can't you at least try to be nice to me?" He asked.

"Er, No!"

"Well then, you'll have to spend even longer handcuffed to me!" He jingled the handcuffs for emphasis. By doing this, he jerked my arm and I dropped the chocolate and cheese biscuit.

"You made moma drop her food!" I growled. "NOBODY makes moma drop her food!" I leapt through the air and collided with his chest, causing him to topple to the ground with a loud ARG! I forgot that we were handcuffed, and ended up falling on top of him, my head smacking into the corner of the cupboard.

"Ow!" I moaned, feeling the place where it had hit. No blood, thank god, but I could already feel a painful bump.

The world was spinning, and Freddie's concerned face looking down at me was blurred. His mop of brown hair seemed to float around his head like a halo. This was incredibly weird.

I was suddenly worried that I had damaged something important. You could get internal bleeding and stuff from hitting your head, right?

Things were slowly coming back into view though, to my relief.

"Sam, are you okay? Sam?" Freddie asked me desperately, gently shaking my shoulders.

"Whoa… I'm fine…" I tried to sit up, squinting through the pain, only to fall back again. Freddie's hand shot out and caught my head before I smacked it on the cupboard again.

"Carly!" He yelled helplessly. She wouldn't hear him – she has a habit of singing in the shower.

I felt Freddie's hands close around my arms and pull me to my feet, his arm supporting my back.

"Can you stand?" He asked me.

"Of course I can!" I snapped.

He slowly let go of me and I swayed unsteadily, before my legs gave way and I fell to the floor again.

Freddie sighed and knelt down beside me. His hands slipped underneath me and I realized a little too late what he was doing.

"Put me down!" I protested as he lifted me off the ground. Jeez, I didn't know he was that strong.

"Shut it, Puckett." He ordered. I showered him in weak kicks and punches, but it didn't seem to make any difference.

Freddie set me down on the couch, pushing a pillow under my head. I winced.

"Sorry." He murmured, biting his lip. I didn't reply – I hated him thinking I was as fragile as I knew I looked.

My eyes slid shut as waves of tiredness washed over me, and my head throbbed painfully. I was aware of the cold, metal handcuffs on my wrist jingling as Freddie leaned forwards.

"Here, drink this." He said, pressing a straw to my lips. I sipped gratefully, having only just realized my dry mouth. Water tasted much better when you were thirsty enough.

"Thanks, dork." I muttered, batting the drink away when I'd had enough. Carly's couch was pretty comfortable, and I curled up in a ball sleepily, being careful of my head. Freddie was sitting on the floor next to me, unable to go anywhere else without pulling me with him. I smiled in satisfaction – Freddie would have to all asleep on the carpet.

He sighed, resting his head on the coffee table. His hair wasn't perfect like usual - it was ruffled, falling over his forehead. He was looking at me worriedly with concerned eyes, the colour of melted chocolate. Mmm, chocolate. Great, now I was hungry!

"Freddie?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"Get me something to eat."

He half laughed, half snorted.

"Go to sleep, Sam."

I was too tired to argue, but managed "Kay. Don't breathe all over me, dork."

I heard him laugh quietly, and I was vaguely aware of a blanket being laid over me before I slipped into unconsciousness.

**Okay, so maybe it wasn't that long. Ah well, I lie sometimes. ****3 and a bit pages… it's quite long, in my head. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited or alerted my story. You people rock :D**

**PLEASEEEEE REVIEW!! It will make me a very happy Seddie Fan!**

**Love Forever,**

**Tiffany XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3!**** I'm glad people seem to enjoy this story – I've had more reviews than I thought I would get :D I know your all itching for Seddie, but I'm trying to ease it in, ya know? They would hardly be hating each other one second, then falling all over each other the next. Even if they are in love, they will be much too stubborn to admit it! lol XD**

**Disclaimer: I really, really wish I owned iCarly, but sadly I don't.**

**Chapter 3: iHave A Bumped Head (****Freddie's POV)**

_Flashback:_

"_Freddie?" I mumbled sleepily._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Get me something to eat."_

_He half laughed, half snorted. _

"_Go to sleep, Sam."_

_I was too tired to argue, but managed "Kay. Don't breathe all over me, dork." _

_I heard him laugh quietly, and I was vaguely aware of a blanket being laid over me before I slipped into unconsciousness._

I didn't get to sleep that night until 2:00am. There wasn't much space on the floor between the couch and the coffee table, so I had to lie on my back with my hand raised in the air so I wouldn't yank Sam off the couch. She just had to attack me and smack her head on Carly's stupid pointy cupboard!! Spencer should buy some furniture padding like my mom has. Whoa, that sounded lame.

When morning finally came, I was woken up by Sam's foot. Kicking me. In the head.

"What are you doing?" I yelped.

"Waking you up." She said casually, still lying on the couch.

"In the most painful way possible!" I grumbled.

"Nah, there's more painful ways. Like, I don't know, stabbing you with a-"

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut it."

"Whatever, dork. Just help me up." I rolled my eyes and stood up, holding my non-handcuffed out to help her up. She grabbed my wrist roughly and pulled herself up, her hair tangled and her clothes creased. She didn't seem to care.

"Ow, my head." She muttered, pressing her hand to the place she had hit.

"You hit it pretty hard." I agreed.

She looked at me for a long moment, before turning round and tugging me towards the kitchen. I stood patiently as she made a heaped bowl of cereal, and poured half the carton of milk into it. It was a mystery how a she managed to eat so much, and keep her perfect figure. She was just as thin as Carly, yet she consumed more than a grown man. Suddenly, Sam froze.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly.

"Er, I need the toilet." She said awkwardly, avoiding looking at me.

"Oh. Erm…" Thinking about it, I kinda needed to go as well.

"Carly!" Sam yelled. No reply. She tried again.

"CARLY! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

I blocked my ears as the deafening shriek escaped her lips. Spencer came running out of his bedroom in shock.

"What happened?" He yelled, blinking sleepily.

"Nothing." I sighed.

"Oh. Okay. I'm gonna go… to… to…" He never finished his sentence. He collapsed on the floor and began snoring loudly.

"What is it, guys?" Carly asked, coming down the stairs in her pyjamas.

"You have to unlock us right now because-"

"Eek!" Carly cut me off as she tripped over the sleeping Spencer.

"Don't eat my toes. I need my toes!" Spencer mumbled.

"I can't believe I'm related to him." Carly mused, standing up and brushing herself down.

"Me either." I said, raising my eyebrows. She laughed, showing her pearly white teeth. Carly was always happy – that was one of the many reasons I loved her.

"So what's up?" She questioned, running a hand through her tousled hair.

"Unlock us NOW! I need the toilet!" Sam ordered, flicking her blonde curls over her shoulder impatiently.

Carly bit her lip. "Okay, I'll unlock you while you go into the toilet, then as soon as you're done, I'm handcuffing you again."

"Fine! Just do it quick! Do you want me to explode?" She whined, hopping about frantically.

"Alright! I'll get the key off Spencer." Carly soothed. Sam calmed down almost immediately. Why couldn't she listen to me like that? It would save me so much pain!

Carly crouched down besides her brother and brought her lips to his ear.

"SPENCER, WAKE UP!" She screamed. Spencer shot up, his limbs flailing wildly and his eyes darting around the room.

"What happened? Did you explode?" He yelled.

"I'm good! I just need the key for the handcuffs." Carly reassured him, putting a hand on his arm to support his swaying body.

"They're in my… wait – they've already stopped fighting?"

"No, I need the toilet!" Sam shrieked.

"No way – your not allowed to be unlocked at any point until the plan works! Now lemme' sleep!"

"Argh! Then how am I supposed to pee?" She asked him, exasperated. But Spencer had already curled up in a ball on the floor and begun snoring again.

Carly looked at him with her hands on her hips.

"I need to get him to bed earlier." She decided. I nodded in agreement.

"Who cares? I need the toilet! If I don't go now, you'll have to clean me off the walls?" Sam cried. "Do you want that?"

Carly and I glanced at each other.

"Not really." We said in unison.

"Right then!" Before we could stop her, Sam began to jump up and down on Spencer's back.

"Tell me where the key is! Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me… OUCH!"

"What?" Carly asked.

Sam slowly stepped away from Spencer. He was holding up a fork, and by the way Sam was hopping around and holding her leg, we could tell he had stabbed her. Well, the hopping part was probably because she needed the toilet, but hey.

Spencer smiled, putting the fork back where he had got it from – a sculpture just arms length reach from him. Then, he fell back asleep.

"Time for plan B – we have to find the key ourselves." Sam said, straightening up.

"Fine." We both sighed.

We searched hopelessly for about ten minutes. It seemed impossible to find something so small in a place like Carly's apartment. It could be anywhere.

By the time we gave up, Sam could barely walk, and I really needed the toilet, too.

"Do something!" Sam pleaded.

"This was such a stupid idea!" I moaned.

Sam had taken to trying to knaw through the handcuffs. I rolled my eyes.

"Carly, where did you put all Sam's equipment?" I asked her desperately.

"It won't work – Spencer says those things are indestructible!" She answered.

"Right, that's it!" Sam said. She began dragging me towards the bathroom, hopping around as she did so.

"Don't move!" She ordered, positioning me outside the door. She went in, walking over to the toilet at the other side of the room and stretching my arm so far I nearly fell over. Then, she kicked the door shut on my arm.

"OW!" I cried out. Carly looked at me apologetically.

Sam sighed in relief from inside the bathroom. The toilet flushed, and she appeared a few moments later, her face the picture of relaxation.

"Your turn." She said dreamily. "We totally just should have done that in the first place."

**Hope you liked it. It's kinda short – I couldn't be bothered to write much more. Massive thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

**If you have any ideas for the story, feel free to tell me, cos to be honest, I haven't even decided how this story will end. I'm just making it up as I go along, really :D**

**Tiffany x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **** I'm getting a much better response to this story than I thought I would. Thanks to you all!**

**So I was thin****king of doing the next chapter in Spencer's POV, cos Spencer rocks :D I also love writing his mindset, cos it's so crazy. I can relate!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own iCarly?? Ye… No **

**Chapter 4: iHatch A Plan (Sam's POV)**

_Flashback:_

"_Don't move!" She ordered, positioning me outside the door. She went in, walking over to the toilet at the other side of the room and stretching my arm so far I nearly fell over. Then, she kicked the door shut on my arm._

"_OW!" I cried out. Carly looked at me apologetically._

_Sam sighed in relief from inside the bathroom. The toilet flushed, and she appeared a few moments later, her face the picture of relaxation._

"_Your turn." She said dreamily. "We totally just should have done that in the first place." _

After the whole toilet situation was sorted out, we settled down on the couch to watch some T.V. with a huge bucket of popcorn.

"Hey, shouldn't we put on some fresh clothes?" Freddie said after a while.

Carly shrugged, before leaning over to sniff his shoulder. At first, he looked at her in shock, and then a dreamy grin broke out on his face. I was sure I saw him breathing in the scent of her hair.

"You can survive another day." Carly decided, leaning back and grinning. Their eyes locked for a moment, forgetting about me.

"Uh, guys?" I said to no answer. I rolled my eyes, but inside I was confused. Carly had hovered over Freddie's chest for a few more seconds than necessary. I mean, there was only so much shoulder you can inhale, right?  
"So what do you wanna do?" Carly said, directing her question more at Freddie than me.

"Let's… go to the Groovy Smoothies." Freddie suggested.

"Sure!" She agreed enthusiastically.

"Are you kidding? There is no way I'm going to be seen in public like _this_!" I protested, shaking the handcuffs.

"Get your shoes on!" Carly laughed. She wasn't taking this seriously – I could not be seen by human beings until these stupid handcuffs were off. Obviously, she didn't understand how being attached to a nub could ruin my well earned reputation.

"I'm not going." I said stubbornly, leaning back into the couch and crossing my arms.

"You don't have much choice." Freddie pointed out. He yanked the handcuffs to pull me upright, and I fell over in shock, landing by his feet (which were black Converse High-Tops, by the way) When did the kid get so damn strong?

Carly was holding back a giggle, and I could feel my cheeks getting hotter. Argh, what is wrong with me today – nothing seems to be going right at all. Huh, story of my life.

Freddie looked guilty and a little bit scared. He reached out his hand, offering to help me up. I flashed him a movie star grin, and then bit down on his finger as hard as I could, smirking as he let out a yelp of pain and immediately started sucking on it. He didn't even bother to argue with me – he just got up, looked at Carly for comfort, and dragged me out of the door.

Eventually, halfway down the hallway when I was kicking and screaming, they bribed me by offering to pay for my smoothie and a month's free access to her meat supply. Not that I don't already have that stuff already, but hey, my voice was getting hoarse.

We walked the whole way, talking. Well, Freddie and Carly made light conversation to try and brighten up the situation, whilst I stared moodily at the floor.

"Frednub, my legs are tired." I stated after a while.

"So?"

"Carry me." I ordered.

"There is absolutely no way I'm-" I cut him off by grabbing his neck and putting him into a headlock.

"Fine, I'll do it." He whimpered, just like the nub he was.

"I thought you might." I grinned, setting him free. Carly just sighed, embarrassed.

I grabbed Freddie's shoulders and spun him around so he had his back to me… which backfired a little because of the whole handcuffs thing, but I just about managed to jump on his back. I had to rest one arm over his shoulder, and he had to hold his arm up like a chicken. Haha, the things you can make people do with violence.

"You comfortable, Puckett?" He said sarcastically.

"Yup, set to go. Take me to the smoothies, Fredduchini!"

If I could see his eyes, he would probably be rolling them right now. How his eyes loved to roll.

I tightened my grip around his neck as her started to walk, and Freddie grabbed my legs to stop me from unexpectedly kicking him. I had to give him props – the boy knows me well.

The wind blew, sending a whiff of his hair into my nose. Unbelievably

Freddie-ish - clean, with a faint trace of coconut. Mmm, coconut cream pie…

We were suddenly at the Groovy Smoothies, and I slipped off of his back reluctantly. This meant I had to walk on my own feet.

"Thanks, Freddo." I said as we sat down at an empty table.

"Mah." He grumbled.

"I'll go order." Carly said. It was quite clear she regretted coming here.

"Do you want to buy a bagel?" T-Bo said from behind us, making Freddie jump. I snickered and he shot me a death glare. Jeez, if looks could kill!

"Leave." I growled at T-Bo.

"Fine." He sighed, and went to the counter to serve Carly, taking a bit from one of the bagels as he went.

"Hey, Sam." Freddie whispered when T-Bo was gone.

"What?"

"I've got a plan." He grinned.

"A plan to do what?" I asked, bored.

"To make Carly unlock us, stupid!" He said, exasperated.

"What did you just call me?" I hissed, grabbing the front of his shirt.

"Nothing! Let me go!"

I shook his shoulders violently, and gave one final shove before releasing him.

"You were saying." I said, smiling sweetly. He smoothed down the front of his shirt, looking pretty mad, and carried on talking.

"Carly wants us to get along, right?"

"Right."

"So all we have to do is pretend to get along, and she'll unlock us. Then as soon as she has, we'll just get rid of the handcuffs and go right back to hating each other afterwards."

"There is absolutely NO way I'm being nice to you, nub!" I argued.

"Do you want to be handcuffed to me for the rest of your life?"

"Good point."

"I know. This plan has got to work… I don't know how much longer it will be before you eat me alive." He grinned.

"I'd have to cook you first." I said teasingly.

"Hey guys." Carly said, setting our usual smoothies on the table. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing much." Freddie said casually. "Sam, could you pass me my smoothie?"

I was about to tell him to get off his lazy butt and get it himself, when I remembered the plan. Carly was looking a little nervous – I usually hurt Freddie quite badly when he asked me to do something.

"Sure." I smiled, passing his strawberry surprise to him. Whoa, it was weird being nice to him.

"Thanks." He grinned back. Carly looked back and forth between the two of us, shocked.

"So… have you done you're biology homework?" He asked me.  
I laughed. "Don't be silly."

"You can copy mine, if you want." He offered. Carly did an awesome spit-take of her banana smoothie, her eyes wider than I had ever seen them. I had to admit – Freddie was a good actor.

"Thanks Freddie. Is something wrong?" I asked Carly innocently.

"No, I'm fine… it's just, I just thought I heard you say that Sam could copy your homework." She laughed nervously.

"I did say that. What's the big chizz, she always copies my homework." He shrugged.

"But you never offer for her to! She uses violence to get you to agree!"

"I figured that as Sam and I are handcuffed, we might as well be more civil."

"Totally." I agreed, holding back the urge to burst out laughing. By the pleased look on her face, she was obviously falling for this.

"Does that mean less fighting?" She asked us.

"I guess so." I grinned.

"Wow, maybe Spencer's plan is working after all." She smiled happily, and Freddie and I exchanged a knuckle touch under the table.

**There you go guys! Hope you liked it… sorry it took so long – nearly a week I think, but that's just a guesstimation. Please tell me if you think any of the characters are OOC.**

**You people rock my Seddie socks, by the way! **

**LoVeAlWaYs!!**

**Tiffany xxx**


	5. Authors Note Sorry! x

Okay, sorry this isn't a real chapter. I have to apologize for not updating for so long! I've been on two holidays, and I've only just got back. I am writing out the next chapter and it should be up sometime this week. I'm actually SO sorry!!! Hope you haven't forgotten what the story is about :O That would be bad…

Loveyas 3

Tiffany x

P.S. SEDDIE FOREVER!!!


	6. Chapter 5

**IF YOU'RE A SEDDIE FAN, READ THIS: (Please!)**

**Omg I was watching 'iEnrage Gibby' the other night on .com and noticed how many Seddie signs there are! Like, at the beginning when Carly goes 'Our awesome tech producer' Sam doesn't disagree – she goes 'Freddilupa' !!! And when Freddie goes 'where does he get one of those? I want one of those!' she doesn't call him a dork or anything– she actually smiles FONDLY at him. iSpace Out + iFix A Popstar are pretty good too!**

**I'm not used to Spencer's POV, so sorry if his part is crap!**

**So anyways **** Here's the 5****th**** Chappie, FINALLY, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly I would be so much happier. But I don't, so there you go. SEDDIE ROCKS!!!**

**Chapter 5: iThink It Worked (Freddie's POV)**

_Flashback:_

"_Does that mean less fighting?" She asked us._

"_I guess so." I grinned._

"_Wow, maybe Spencer's plan is working after all." She smiled happily, and Freddie and I exchanged a knuckle touch under the table._

The plan was working.

Carly was much easier to fool than we thought – she even looked proud of herself.

After about an hour at the Groovy Smoothies we decided to head back to the apartment.

"Aw, Freddie, get me a doughnut!" Sam whined pleadingly as we stood up to leave. She had spotted T-Bo standing in the corner with his stupid stick.

"Please!" She said, glancing at Carly.

I groaned. How could I not have seen this coming? She was using the plan against me! I could hardly say no, or the plan would be ruined.

So we made our way back to the Bushwell Plaza, with Carly skipping along happily and Sam perched comfortable on my back, munching on her doughnut.

"Sam, your getting sugar in my hair!" I hissed, too quietly for Carly to hear.

"Too bad!" She whispered back, taking a deliberate bite and letting the sugar rain down onto my head.

"Whoops, there goes some Jam!" Sam laughed under her breath.

I grimaced as the sticky, red goo dripped down my forehead. So much for no abuse!

Suddenly, Carly turned to face us. Both mine and Sam's hand shot up to wipe the jam from my face. She got there first, though, and in an instant wiped it away with her hand before Carly could notice anything.

It was alright actually – Sam helping me. We were on the same team for once.

Sam kinda ruined the moment, though, by wiping her sticky fingers on my shirt.

Trust her.

"Hey, you guys wanna go to the movies? That new film 'Horror Manor' just came out." Carly suggested, oblivious.

"Sure." I shrugged.

"As long as I'm not paying." Sam agreed. Guess that means I am, then, seeing as if she doesn't get in, I don't get in.

"Okay, movies it is!" Carly said, excited.

In the end, I paid for Sam's ticket, popcorn, sweets, soda and ice-cream… and she ate it _all. _I thought she was just doing it to make me spend money, but obviously not! It's a mystery where she puts it all.

Anyway, the film was alright. Just some gory horror, not that scary seeing as it was only a 15. Being a typical Sam, she laughed at the parts that were supposed to be scary, and rolled her eyes at the cliché ending.

I had to sit next to her, listening to her chomping away. It was annoying that we had to do everything with one hand, and that every time Sam or me jumped at Carly's screams, our hands brushed together.

Plus, I had to pretend that I had offered to buy everything for her, which freaked Carly out big time. I think Sam had this 'plan' mapped out in her head!

When the film was over, it was getting dark, so Carly called Spencer to pick us up. We'd been waiting outside the cinema for a few minutes when Sam's phone rang.

Her face lit up at the name on the screen.

"Hello?" She said into the phone. The person must have answered because she was grinning like a fool.

"Yeah, I'm alright, you?" Sam and Carly exchanged an excited glance.

"Really? Yeah, sure, what time? Okay, see you then. Bye!"

"Well?" Carly demanded as soon as she put the phone down.

"I've got a date this Friday!" They both started jumping up and down, screaming. I covered my ears.

"A date with who?" I asked, annoyed. I don't know why I was annoyed, but I was.

"You remember Pete?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah." Oh, him. She's got a date with _him!?_

"Well, remember how we drifted apart, and then he started dating that scumbag Jennie, right? Well, he ditched her because he realized how much he missed me!"

Urgh, I never really liked Pete that much. I remember when Sam went all girly for him, and then he told her he preferred her tough, even though three days later he dumped her for Jennie Bette, the girliest, fakest girl in our year.

I mean, Sam was pretty when she was all girly, but she's just as pretty as her normal, meat-loving self. I suppose Sam is beautiful, I've just never really thought about it.

"You didn't drift apart, Sam, he _dumped_ you! Are you sure Jennie didn't dump him, and now he's came crawling back to you?" I blurted out, immediately regretting it.

Hurt flashed through Sam's eyes, closely followed by the rage I know so well.

"Shut it, Fredward, you don't know what you're talking about!"

"How do you know I'm not right? You can't read his mind!" I retorted angrily.

"Well I'm still going on the date, so stop bursting my bubble, Benson!"

Carly looked back and forth between us, shockingly confused.

"When is this 'date', anyway!?" I asked Sam icily.

"This Friday!"

"Well then, I guess I'm coming too!"

"No WAY!"

"Well unless Carly unlocks these, then WAY!"

"Well she's not going to unlock us now! You ruined the plan, idiot!"

"How is this my fault?!"

"It's always your fault!"

"Argh!"

"Argh!"

Well, that was our plan gone down the drain…

**Sorry it was so short!**** And sorry for the long wait! I've been on holiday and I had writers block, then this chapter just came to me one night. Sorry if it's crap! Love you all, please review,**

**Tiffany xxxx**


	7. Chapter 6

**MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR APOLIGIES!**** I know I've taken so long to get this chapter up, I completely forgot about this story because I've been working on another one. Hopefully you haven't forgotten all about it.**

**Right, no more talking. Enjoy (: **

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own icarly. Damn.**

**Chapter 6: iRuined the plan (Spencer's POV)**

_Flashback:_

"_When is this 'date', anyway!" I asked Sam icily._

"_This Friday!"_

"_Well then, I guess I'm coming too!"_

"_No WAY!" _

"_Well unless Carly unlocks these, then WAY!"_

"_Well she's not going to unlock us now! You ruined the plan, idiot!"_

"_How is this my fault?"_

"_It's always your fault!"_

"_Argh!"_

"_Argh!"_

_Well, that was our plan gone down the drain…_

"I will NOT be handcuffed to the dork for any longer, or you two will pay!" Sam yelled from the backseat. All of the car ride home they had been arguing non-stop, ever since I picked them up at the cinema. Carly sat next to me in the passenger seat, examining her luminous pink nails, trying very hard to ignore the circumstances. It was quite an awesome shade of pink, actually, maybe I could get Socko to make me some socks…

"PLEASE undo us, Spencer! I can't _take_ this anymore!" Freddie pleaded, bringing me back down to earth.

"Dude, don't you get, like, sick from being such an idiot? Your not supposed to say _please_!" Sam hissed at Freddie.

"That was uncalled for!" Freddie stated, annoyed.

"Yeah, well so is your existence."

"Wow, what a big word for DUMB little Samantha!"

"Don't call me Samantha! Or little!"

"Well I already did!"

"Spencer, what are we going to do?" Carly sighed as the bickering pair began a slapping fight. "It's been three days, and they've only got worse!"

"Give them time!" I whispered so only Carly could hear. I pulled up outside the building and got out of the car. Sam slammed her car door so hard the whole car shook, so then of course Freddie had to. It turned into a competition – who could slam it the hardest.

Sam won, of course, because eventually the handle came off in her hand. She took one look at it, shrugged, and dropped it on the ground so she could continue arguing.

I simply rolled my eyes and went inside.

Suddenly, something grabbed me from behind, putting me in an inescapable headlock.

"Unlock. Us. Now." Sam ordered. Her voice genuinely scared me – it was like one of those freaky weird demons off horror films. She kinda looked like one at the moment, too. Freddie stood nervously at her side.

"Can't breathe!" I gasped, attempting to tug her arms from around my neck.

"Where's the key?" She demanded, squeezing my neck tighter.

"I… I…"

"Yes?"

Darn, that girl was strong. And, she was kind of cutting off my air supply, which funnily enough is needed to survive.

"It's in my-"

"SAM! Drop him right this instance, young lady!"

Sam immediately released me at the irritated sound of Carly's voice.

"But Carls, I'm dying here!" She whined.

"In the living room!" She insisted.

Sam grumbled, but obeyed, dragging Freddie along with her. Probably because Carly was in her 'don't mess with me because I'm really annoyed and I might just bite your head off' mood – which believe me, is not a good mood.

Urm, hence the title.

"Your gonna pay for this one day." Sam promised, plopping moodily onto the couch.

"Ah, you silly girl, I'm not gonna pay." I scoffed, ruffling Sam's gold locks. Gold locks – Goldilocks, haha! I called her that once… she pulled the wheels off my bike. Not the best idea I've ever had.

Sam gave me such a death glare, I was forced to remove my hand before she _ate_ it.

"Oh, you'll pay alright. For Freddie's FUNERAL bills!" She shrieked. Freddie gave a small whimper, moving as far away from her as possible. I felt very sorry for him, being handcuffed to such a… what's the word… _vicious_ creature.

"We're not scared. Right, Carly?" I tried my best to sound confident, but it didn't exactly work as Carly only gave a "I'm going to bed. No fighting, night." As an answer.

Sam turned to me as soon as Carly had disappeared, an evil glint in her eye.

"Um, I'm gonna go to bed too." I said quickly, backing away from her and knocking over a lampshade in the process.

"Be careful." She warned deviously. "I might get you while your sleeping"

The thing is with Sam is that you never know whether to take her seriously or not. It's what scares you the most.

I practically ran to the safety of my room, wishing sadly I had a lock on my door. Then again, that would hardly stop Sam from getting in. I pressed my ear to the wall and could faintly hear them arguing, which meant I was partly safe for the moment.

I changed into my amazingly awesome cow pyjamas and climbed into bed, pulling the duvet up to my chest and staring at the door in fear. I couldn't hear if they were still arguing from here, eek! I turned the telly on and started to watch an episode of 'Sculpting for Dummies', but I couldn't really get into it, knowing she could be out there, waiting for me to fall asleep…

Maybe I had dragged this out long enough, and I really should unlock them before Freddie becomes Sam's next meal or something.

I'll just get it from the wardrobe and unlock them, then I won't have to worry about being brutally attacked in my sleep. I climbed out of bed and turned the light on, making my way through my junk yard of a bedroom to the wardrobe.

Ah-ha, found it! Hey, there's my chilli dog from last week… not looking or smelling it's best though. Oh well, I'll leave it for later.

I slowly opened the door, ready to lash out whenever needed, but nothing came hurtling into me. The light was turned off in the living room and some random horror flick was on the telly.

I could see the tops of Sam and Freddie's heads over the couch, and they didn't seem to be arguing anymore, so that was good.

In fact, they weren't talking at all… are they asleep?

Oh. My. God.

Yes, they were sleeping. This wasn't much of a surprise – as you must know (unless you are quite stupid) humans have a need to sleep. Especially Sam.

But it's not every day you see the sworn enemies I know so well, curled up on the sofa, well and truly wrapped up in each other.

Sam's head has comfortably resting on his shoulder, her arms lying lazily over his chest, while his were wrapped protectively around her waist, holding her tightly to him. Not that Sam needed protection…

Although, she seemed perfectly at ease – her legs were stretched over practically the whole couch, pushing Freddie into the armrest. It was weird that he didn't seem to mind either.

I hovered behind the couch, unsure if I should break the moment. Maybe the plan was working, after all.

**Well, hope your not crying too much that the chapters over! Jokes, I know it's not as good as some of the others. *cries in corner.**

**But anyways, byeee, hopefully the next chapter will be uploaded quicker :D**

**OH AND REMEMBER…**

**Review please (:**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey again! Yes, this update is quicker, I've got into a pattern again;)**** and yes, Seddie is slowly but surely coming in the next few chapters. Whoooo! **

**Okay, so basically this chapter is the last chapter, but from Freddie's POV, because I'm sure you're all wondering how they ended up in that 'interesting' position on the couch! Not much humour in this chapter, it's more a make up scene between Freddie and Sam, which is how it got it's title.**

**Well, enjoy (:**

**Disclaimer: like always, I do not own iCarly.**

**Chapter 7: iMake Up (Freddie's POV)**

_Flashback__:_

_Sam's head has comfortably resting on his shoulder, her arms lying lazily over his chest, while his were wrapped protectively around her waist, holding her tightly to him. Not that Sam needed protection…_

_Although, she seemed perfectly at ease – her legs were stretched over practically the whole couch, pushing Freddie into the armrest. It was weird that he didn't seem to mind either._

_I hovered behind the couch, unsure if I should break the moment. Maybe the plan was working, after all._

"I will not be handcuffed to the dork for any longer, or you two will pay." Sam yelled. She and I had been arguing the whole car ride home, and it got to the point where we were both losing our voices from shouting so much.

Carly purposely ignored us, staring at her perfect nails.

"PLEASE undo us, Spencer! I can't _take_ this anymore!" I pleaded. Spencer turned to look at me.

"Dude, don't you get, like, sick from being such an idiot? Your not supposed to say _please_!" Sam hissed at me, kicking me hard in the shins. She could be so horrible sometimes. Well, let's be honest, most of the time.

"That was uncalled for!" I replied.

"Yeah, well so is your existence."

"Wow, what a big word for DUMB little Samantha!"

"Don't call me Samantha! Or little!"

"Well I already did!"

I was taken aback when Sam slapped me hard in the face.

"Hey!" I whined, slapping her back. As soon as my hand connected with her cheek, I knew it was a bad idea. She slapped me back, twice as hard.

I was vaguely aware of Carly and Spencer exchanging words in the front of the car, but I was too involved in slapping Sam to really hear them.

We pulled up outside the building, and Sam and I got out of the car, slamming the doors behind us. Hers was louder, so I opened the car door just so I could slam it again. This time, I was louder.

She gave me serious evils and did the same with hers. It turned into another competition, both of us violently slamming the doors hard enough to make the whole car shake.

Suddenly, the door handle came off in Sam's hand. I looked at it in bewilderment, and then at Spencer to see what he was going to do.

I suppose it wasn't very surprising that he simply rolled his eyes and turned around to go inside.

"I am so gonna get him." Sam whispered deviously, too quiet for Spencer to hear. She pulled me forwards, pressing a finger to her lips to tell me to be quiet. I did as she said – there was no point getting into any more arguments.

Sam was almost like an animal as she leapt forwards, her jump perfectly timed. Her arms hooked around his neck and tightened, trapping him in one of her inescapable headlocks.

"Unlock. Us. Now." She ordered threateningly.

"Can't breathe!" Spencer gasped, clawing at her hands to try and get free.

"Where's the key?" She demanded. I saw her fasten her arms even tighter.

"I…I…" Spencer seemed to be caving in – I could hardly blame him – his face was going slightly purple and his eyes were beginning to bulge out of their sockets.

Urgh.

"Yes?" Sam prompted.

"It's in my-"

"SAM! Drop him right this instance, young lady!" All three of us looked up in shock at the sound of Carly's voice, and Sam quickly let go of Spencer. Darn, Carly didn't look like she was in a good mood.

"But Carls, I'm dying here!" Sam whined.

"In the living room!" She insisted.

With a groan, Sam dragged me into the living room in the direction of the couch.

"Your gonna pay for this one day." Sam told Spencer matter-of-factly as she sat down.

"Ah, you silly girl, I'm not gonna pay." Spencer laughed, ruffling Sam's hair. I saw the glare she gave him and the phrase 'if looks could kill' came to mind.

"Oh, you'll pay alright. For Freddie's FUNERAL bills!" Sam shrieked.

Oh god, Sam's going to kill me! I whimpered in fear, shuffling to the other side of the couch, as far as my handcuffed arm would let me. That girl was genuinely scary!

"We're not scared. Right, Carly?" Spencer announced confidently. Well, confident-ish.

He looked to Carly for support, but she simply said "I'm going to bed. No fighting, night", and disappeared up the stairs.

"Um, I'm gonna go to bed too." Spencer said quickly as an excuse to get away from Sam. He backed away from her evil glare, managing to knock over a lampshade in a typical Spencer kind of way.

"Be careful." She warned deviously. "I might get you while you're sleeping."

Spencer's eyes went extremely wide, and he ran the rest of the way to his room.

Oh god, I was left alone with _her._

Surprisingly, she didn't speak a word to me. She was facing the kitchen – no surprises there – and I soon found myself being dragged towards it.

Oh, the _silent _treatment. This was hardly a bad thing – the amount of times I've wished Sam would shut up, now I have my chance!

Sam opened the fridge, took out a Peppy Cola, and started dragging me towards the couch before I could get one for myself. Usually, she would get one for me as well without even thinking about it.

"Sam, wait, let me get one!" I whined. She ignored me, acting like she hadn't even heard.

Fine then!

She sat down, yanking me down unexpectedly with her, and took the remote control in her hand. I waited, but she didn't turn the T.V. on.

She simply stared at the black screen, refusing to look at me.

"Urm.. Sam? Aren't you gonna turn it on?" I asked her.

She closed her eyes, still blanking me. I'd never seen her like this before.

"Please talk to me, Sam." I said softly.

She looked up at me slowly. I could see the pain it caused her to look at me, and I was overcome with guilt. I had crossed the line this time.

"You know, I actually enjoyed being nice to you." She said icily. There was no sign of forgiveness in her voice.

"So did I! What did I do that was so bad? I know I accused Pete of being an idiot and everything, but I've said worse things in the past. How come you're so touchy all of a sudden?"

"Don't talk to me anymore." Her words cut me like a knife.

I opened my mouth to protest, but I couldn't think of anything to say that would make the situation better. We sat in silence for several minutes, until finally, she spoke up.

"I'm not going on the date." She said quietly.

"What? Why not?" I asked, shocked.

"Everything you said about Pete… It's probably true. I just haven't been on a date for so long, and I was so excited that somebody actually wanted me… but I know what he's like, we all do."

I knew it was hard for her to admit it, and I was touched she trusted me. She didn't seem to be angry all of a sudden, now that she'd got it off her chest.

I'm not sure how it happened, but all of a sudden we were hugging. I could smell her cherry shampoo in her hair, feel the warmth of her skin.

It was alright, actually. Not how I imagined hugging a demon would be. Much better than that.

When we pulled away, we were silent, but it wasn't awkward. She gave me a small smile, and I returned it, and I knew I was forgiven.

"So, do you wanna watch a movie or something?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure." She shrugged. "You pick."

I ended up picking some random horror called 'Zombie Night'. It had pictures of zombies eating people's brains on the back, so I knew it would be suitable for Sam.

We made popcorn and settled down on the couch to watch it. In the opening scene three people were eaten alive, which kinda put me off my popcorn. It was quite fake too, and I could tell Sam didn't like it.

I hadn't realized how tired I was, and as the movie went on my eyes began to slide shut. Carly's couch was comfy when you sat on it, but sleeping on it was a different matter.

"Dude, this couch is so _un-comfy_!" Sam moaned, shifting around.

"I know." I mumbled sleepily. My words were kind of slurred; I don't think she understood me.

I was so tired that I barely noticed when Sam pushed me over to the other side of the couch, resting her legs across mine. It was quite comfy, actually.

Taking a risk, I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her into my chest so that my head was resting on top of hers.

My thoughts were a bit clouded with sleepiness, but I wondered if she'd pull away. It was a relief when she snuggled closer, resting her arms on my chest.

This didn't feel weird… this felt… right.

"Night." I murmured.

"Night." She whispered back.

That's the last thing I remember before slipping into a comfortable sleep.

SEDDIEEEEE!

Whoop whoop!

Heehee, next chapter will be up soon ;)


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, this has taken SO long to be uploaded. I wrote this chapter AGGGEEESSSS ago, but I never got round to uploading it. I'm very sorry(: This is after Spencer saw Sam and Freddie 'snuggling' on the couch, by the way;)**

**I'm not gonna delay you any longer, you probably don't even remember the story because I haven't uploaded in months, but I hope you enjoy it! 3**

**Disclaimer: even after nearly five months, I STILL don't own iCarly. DAMN.**

**Chapter 8: iFeel Confused (Carly's POV)**

_Flashback: _

_I was so tired that I barely noticed when Sam pushed me over to the other side of the couch, resting her legs across mine. It was quite comfy, actually. _

_Taking a risk, I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her into my chest so that my head was resting on top of hers. My thoughts were a bit clouded with sleepiness, but I wondered if she'd pull away._

_It was a relief when she snuggled closer, resting her arms on my chest. This didn't feel weird… this felt… right._

_"Night." I murmured._

_"Night." She whispered back._

_That's the last thing I remember before slipping into a comfortable sleep._

Urgh, it had been such a long day.

Firstly, Freddie and Sam tried to trick me into taking off the handcuffs by pretending to be nice to each other. I actually fell for it. Then we saw a gory horror film that creeped me out and put me off my popcorn. Then, Pete called and asked Sam out on a date. In the blink of an eye, Freddie and Sam were arguing again. AGAIN. Honestly, those two have made no progress AT all.

On top of all of that, I just sat at my desk for two hours doing homework. All I wanted to do was lie down in my bed, and finally I could. Ahh, my bed was so comfy... so warm...

"Carls! Carls! Wake up!"

Honestly, in my house, A GIRL CANNOT SLEEP.

"WHAT DO YOU-?" I was cut off by Spencer clamping his hand over my mouth.

"Shh! Carly, you've gotta come see this!"

"Spencer, I don't want to see your green candyfloss again." I sighed.

"What's wrong with my green candyfloss?" Spencer whined, offended.

"It's just candyfloss and food colouring! There's more things to life that that! So can I go back to sleep please?" I asked. My eyes were getting very, very heavy and all I could think about was how lovely and comfortable my pillow was...

"Trust me, it's something you want to see." Spencer's voice interrupted my sleepy thoughts.

"But I'm-"

"Please? For me?" He pleaded. Curse his puppy face.

"Fine! Darn it, why do I have to be such a nice person?"

"Because you're related to me!" Spencer informed me, like it was actually a fact.

I sighed again and kicked the blanket off me, following Spencer out of my room and down the stairs. I tried, and failed, to contain my laughter as he fell down the stairs in his excitement.

As he got up, I scanned the room.

"So what am I supposed to be... OH. MY. GOSH!"

I didn't mean to shout that loudly, but the only time I had ever seen Sam and Freddie that close was when Sam thought it would be funny to hide in the ceiling rafters and then jump on Freddie as he walked underneath. It had resulted in three broken fingers for Freddie, a lecture for Sam and a panic attack for Mrs Benson. I must say, it was funny to see her arms flailing about like a demented chicken, but not so funny to wait in casualty with Freddie for two hours with Sam munching on ribs in your ear.

As you can probably guess, Sam and Freddie being that close never usually ends up well.

Clearly the whole 'don't ever touch me' thing they had going on did not apply here.

They were _snuggling. _

You know, like couples do!

Not Sam and Freddie. Not in a million years.

So why are they asleep on my couch, _snuggling_?

Had the world gone mad?

I suppose they did look cute. Incredibly cute, in fact. But this just wasn't _like_ them. Usually if Sam upset Freddie, she'd apologize by offering him some of her sacred food, or ruffling his hair and saying 'you're not that bad, Fredward.' It wasn't much, but it was enough for Freddie to know she was sorry. And if Freddie annoyed Sam, all he had to do was buy her lunch without her having to force him, or make her a sandwich and everything would be fine again.

That's the way they worked, in their strange little Sam and Freddie world.

They never even hugged, for crying out loud!

"Cute, right?" Spencer grinned.

Hey, maybe the handcuffs really were working, after all.

I pulled my PearPhone out of my pocket and snapped a picture, not stopping to think about how much trouble I would be in if Sam and Freddie found it.

I looked at the picture, and just when a smile was beginning to form on my lips, all hell broke loose.

Sam's eyes started to open.

It seemed my shout of 'OH MY GOSH' had been a little _too_ loud, and Sam always had been a surprisingly light sleeper.

Poor, poor Freddie – he's gonna get it bad.

I was standing there, frozen like a potato and waiting for Sam to wake up properly, when Spencer grabbed me and dragged me to the kitchen, pulling me down behind the counter.

"What are you-" I began.

"Shh!" He whispered, flicking my forehead. "Just watch."

I raised my eyebrows at him and rubbed my forehead, but leaned and peeked round the side of the counter, watching.

Sam's eyes were fully open now. She hadn't noticed Freddie's arms around her waist, or the fact she was practically lying on top of him. Yet.

She ran a hand through her hair, blinking sleepily, and tried to turn over. However, Freddie mumbled something in his sleep and tightened his grip. Sam froze, and slowly moved her head to look at him.

She stayed in that position for a few long moments – staring at Freddie with wide eyes, and then attempted to turn over again. She finally broke free of his arms, but the movement caused Freddie to wake up.

I heard a munching sound and shot a quick glance at Spencer to see him eating a sausage. I didn't bother asking where he'd got it from.

I turned my attention back to Sam and Freddie.

"Sam?" Freddie asked sleepily, confused.

"Yo." She murmured.

"What are you doing awake?" He asked her.

"I dunno. I must have got too hot." There was an uncomfortable silence after Sam said this, and I figured they must be remembering how they got into that *cough cough* interesting position.

"Urm, sorry..."

They didn't say anything for a while after that. They didn't move for a long time either – they stayed in a weird position where Sam was practically sitting on his lap and Freddie's arms rested uncomfortably either side of her.

Finally, Sam spoke up.

"Go to sleep, Fredward."

**(Sam's POV)**

"Go to sleep, Fredward." I said. He didn't reply, but I could feel him looking at me.

It was kind of embarrassing, waking up and finding that I was all cuddled up with someone who I was sure I hated a couple of hours ago. Yet I didn't move off his lap – it was comfy, actually. Comfier than my own bed, even. Although that wasn't hard to beat – I've lost count of how many strange objects there are in my bed.

I knew what he was trying to figure out – whether I wanted him to move away or not. So I looked up and met his eyes.

Carly always hated it when Freddie and I exchanged words without actually saying anything. It was useful, though, especially when we needed to talk about something we didn't want Carly to hear. Which was often, actually.

It came in handy now, and after a few brief looks, we decided something.

I slid off his lap and onto the couch, and Freddie ran his fingers through his messed up hair. The couch was surprisingly cold. You know, for a couch.

Then, I felt the warmth of his arms snake hesitantly around my waist, pulling me into his chest. He radiated warmth, and I rested my head on his shoulder. Hmm, déjà vu. It was hard to believe that this was actually Freddie I was cuddling – again! Who would believe it...

Despite the fact that my arm had to be pulled behind my back because of the handcuffs, it was really comfy. Like, _really_ comfy...

"Dude, we really need to take a shower or something..." I murmured, smelling his shirt. It still smelt distinctively Freddie-ish, and a little bit like bacon, but nowhere near as fresh as usual.

"I know. We stink."

I smiled, closing my eyes. The feeling of his chest rising and falling was strangely comforting, and I could feel myself drifting off...

"OUCH!" I shot up at the sound of Carly's voice, and saw her at the bottom of the stairs, looking at me guiltily.

"What goes on?" She asked nervously, rubbing her backside.

"What the chiz?" Freddie asked from next to me, bewildered.

"Busted." Came Spencer's voice from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry guys! Spencer saw you sleeping and he woke me up and so I came downstairs to see what he was on about and then you guys were all snuggled up and I shouted 'OH MY GOSH' really loudly and then you woke up so me and Spencer hid behind the counter and spied on you which was NOT my idea but oh my gosh you guys are so _cute_ and then when you and Freddie fell asleep again we tried to sneak back upstairs but I slipped on the stairs and now my but hurts!"

Freddie, Spencer and I stared at her with our mouths open. How she said all of that in one breath was a mystery.

"You spied on us?" Freddie asked angrily.

Oh. No. She must have seen everything.

"I'm sorry! It was Spencer's idea!"

We both turned to glare at Spencer. He simply took a bite of a sausage, looking fearful.

"C'mon guys, don't get mad! You were so –" Carly began.

"_DON'T_ say cute!" I warned, cutting her off.

She took the hint and shut her trap, backing away in case I lunged forwards, but Spencer was not as wise.

"Cute!" I threw myself over the back of the couch in his direction, forgetting momentarily about the handcuffs and yanking Freddie with me. It wasn't very successful... we ended up in a messy heap on the floor, with Freddie groaning next to me.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't make them 'unsee' it, I couldn't attack them, not that it would clear their memories anyway... so what could I do?

I took a deep breath, and stood up. I was aware of Freddie joining me.

"You don't tell ANYONE about this. Understand?" Carly and Spencer nodded obediently, trying to hide their shock at the fact I wasn't trying to kill them.

I looked at Freddie, a little embarrassed. He didn't need to say anything – I knew he wouldn't want anyone to know either.

There was an awkward silence, which was finally broken by Spencer stating that he needed to go back to his bedroom, because 'Bluey doesn't like being alone'. That dude has serious issues.

"I'm gonna go to bed too..." Carly said, backing up the stairs slowly, too afraid to turn her back to me. She disappeared up the stairs, leaving me and Freddie still standing behind the couch.

Neither of us said anything – we just walked back round to the front of the couch and sat down on opposite sides, avoiding eye contact.

What was I thinking? Why did I fall asleep cuddled up with _Freddie_?

One thing was for sure – we were definitely not 'snuggling' again anytime soon.

And so we eventually fell asleep on separate sides of the couch, wondering what the chiz just happened.

**I hope you enjoyed it... I'm not too sure about this chapter because I think Sam and Freddie are a bit OOC... I don't know :P I hope it was readable at least :D **

**Love always, fellow seddiers!**

**Tiffany x x x**


	10. Chapter 9

**Awww, thank you so much for all your reviews :D they make me smile every time! **

**This chapter is basically the day after, you know, that special little cuddle;) Carly and Spencer agree to unlock them... but uh-oh, where's the key? ;D **

**Oh, and look, it only took a couple of days for me to update – that's got to be a record for me. I'm SO bad at updating quickly XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, yada yada ya... **

**Chapter 9: iCan't Find The Key (Freddie's POV)**

_Flashback:_

_There was an awkward silence, which was finally broken by Spencer stating that he needed to go back to his bedroom, because 'Bluey doesn't like being alone'. That dude has serious issues. _

"_I'm gonna go to bed too..." Carly said, backing up the stairs slowly, too afraid to turn her back to me. She disappeared up the stairs, leaving me and Freddie still standing behind the couch._

_Neither of us said anything – we just walked back round to the front of the couch and sat down on opposite sides, avoiding eye contact. _

_What was I thinking? Why did I fall asleep cuddled up with Freddie?_

_One thing was for sure – we were definitely not 'snuggling' again anytime soon._

_And so we eventually fell asleep on separate sides of the couch, wondering what the chiz just happened._

Have you ever been in an awkward situation with someone? I'm pretty sure you have. Usually, you just laugh nervously and leave as soon as possible, right?

Well, unfortunately for me, that 'someone' I was in an awkward situation with was Sam Puckett. And even more unfortunately, I couldn't leave as soon as possible because I was HANDCUFFED to the thing. Typical!

"I want some chicken!" Sam moaned from next to me. Oh god, she's awake, and she wants some chicken. Sam + mornings + hunger = very, _very_ bad situation.

"Fredward, get me some chicken." I rolled my eyes. Honestly, that girl and her frickin' chicken. Whoa, that rhymed... I could so put that on a penny tee!

"NOW!" She whined, interrupting my thoughts. On the bright side, she hadn't seemed to have remembered last night yet. Or, knowing Sam, she was pretending that she hadn't.

"Sam, if I get you some chicken, you'll still have to get up." I explained, jangling the handcuffs for emphasis.

"Darn... CARLY!"

I jumped at her sudden shout. Jeez, that girl had a loud voice.

"What?" Carly asked, coming down the stairs.

"I need some chicken." Sam informed her. Carly sighed.

"Sam, can't you get your own chicken, it's right over..." She stopped talking when she saw the glare Sam was giving her. Ahh, so Sam hadn't forgotten last night. And she wasn't letting Carly off lightly for spying on us, either.

"I'll get it." Carly said nervously, hurrying towards the fridge.

"Good girl." Sam replied, kicking her feet up unto the coffee table and grabbing the remote control. She ran her hand through her tangled bed hair, purposely using her handcuffed hand so my arm was forced out in an unnatural angle.

I was just about to protest when Carly came back into the living room with a plate piled high with ham. I could practically see Sam's mouth watering.

Ham for breakfast. There really is nobody else like Sam... well, maybe on another planet.

Sam grabbed it out of her hands and attacked it viciously, with a series of satisfied moans.

"Look, Sam... I know you're mad at me about..."

Sam looked up at her sharply, clearly warning her not to mention it.

"... about that thing." Carly said carefully. Sam didn't say anything, so Carly continued speaking.

" But on the bright side, I spoke to Spencer, and we agreed that you guys can be unlocked. So, am I forgiven?"

"YES! Completely forgiven, just give me the key!" Sam replied in relief.

"I'll go get it." Carly laughed, getting up.

"WOOHOO! Mama's gonna get herself a shower!"

She got up, taking her plate of ham and dragging me along with her as she followed Carly to Spencer's room, doing a random little dance on the way.

"Spencer!" Carly called out.

"What?" He shouted back, appearing in the doorway of his bathroom.

Oh my good Gibby, he was covered in bubbles. In racoon patterned underpants.

"Spencer, why are you-" Carly began to ask.

"NO TIME FOR DILLY DALLYING! UNLOCK US NOOOWWWW!" Sam shrieked, cutting her off.

"Dilly dallying?" I questioned, amused.

"Shut it, nub. It's not like you don't use words that nobody understands!" She retorted.

"Hey, no arguing, or I won't unlock you." Carly warned.

Sam leapt forwards and grabbed Carly by the front of her shirt, growling and looking scarily like a tiger with rabies.

"What did you say, Shay?"

"Spencer, get the key. Hurry." Carly whimpered.

"On it." Spencer replied, running off into his bathroom.

"Sam, calm it." I said, tugging the handcuffs. She flashed me a glare, but let go of Carly's shirt and retreated a safe distance away. She stood next to me, crossing her arms moodily. I nudged her lightly.

"Hey, don't be angry. Mama's getting herself a shower, remember?" I murmured soothingly.

Her usual smile spread across her face, which she quickly hid. Ahh, good old stubborn Sam.

Suddenly, Spencer's head popped up round the side of the doorframe.

"Carly, could you come in here for a minute?" Spencer asked, glancing nervously at Sam.

"Why?"

"Urm... I need you to help me... lift something."

It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was lying.

"Oo-kay.." Carly said, going over to the bathroom. Spencer's arm shot out and pulled her in, closing the door behind them.

Sam and I exchanged a look. This couldn't be good.

Please, please, _please _don't say he couldn't find the key. I wouldn't want to be handcuffed to anyone for this long, let alone somebody who might eat me alive if they decide they're too hungry.

Just then, a loud 'WHAT?' could be heard from Carly, followed by a lot of angry hissing and, strangely, some muffled banging noises.

"That's it." Sam muttered, yanking me towards the bathroom.

"LET ME IN." She shouted, pounding on the door.

"Urm, just a minute!" Spencer answered in a woman's voice. He's seriously weird sometimes. Well, most of the time, actually.

"Carly. Let me in, _now!_" Sam warned.

There was no reply.

"Fine! I'll get in myself!" Sam muttered angrily, yanking me away from the door.

"Sam... what are you... No, Sam!" I said, suddenly realizing what she was planning to do.

"After three, we run at the door, okay?"

I nodded weakly, knowing that there was no point in arguing. She'd win. She always wins.

"One..." She said, crouching down and ready to run.

"Two..." I stood there like a lemon, staring at the door in horror.

"Three!" We sprinted forwards, (well, Sam did, and I awkwardly stumbled alongside her) and I braced myself for impact.

I protected my face with my hands as we crashed into the hard wood, letting out a fearful 'arrrgghhhhhh'. Sam, managing somehow to do it gracefully, leaped into the air and slammed her foot into the door with a yell like Tarzan. To my relief, the door gave way and we crashed to the floor of the bathroom.

"Shoosh yeah!" Sam cried triumphantly. She didn't seem to realize that she had landed on top of me.

"Sam... your suffocating me..." I groaned, pushing her off. She simply stuck her tongue out at me.

It was then that we noticed what Spencer and Carly were doing.

Carly was halfway inside the bathroom vent, with only her head, shoulders and arms sticking out. Spencer had his hand on her shoulders, obviously trying to shove her further in.

They both looked at us guiltily.

"You tried to escape through the vent? _Seriously_?" I said, smirking.

"I had to go somewhere – I'm too young to die!" Carly whined desperately.

"Carly, Spencer..." Sam said slowly. "WHERE'S THE KEY?"

Carly jumped at the sudden shout, banging her head against the top of the vent.

"Spencer." She said miserably, holding her arms out. He grabbed hold of them obediently, and pulled her out, helping her stand up and she rubbed her head.

"I'm so sorry, guys. Spencer lost the key." Carly said hesitantly. Sam opened her mouth, probably to scream something, but Carly got there first.

" BUT, before you get angry, we can ring the makers of the handcuffs and get them to give us a key."

Sam thought about that for a moment.

"Are you sure they'll have a key?" She asked.

"I'm sure, Sam."

"Ring them now." She demanded. Carly nodded and ran to get her PearPhone, leaving me, Sam and a still bubbly Spencer standing there awkwardly.

"What was all that banging?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Carly hit me with her shoe." Spencer said sadly.

I laughed, but soon shut up when Sam gave me one of her familiar death glares.

As we waited for Carly, Sam examined the handcuffs thoroughly.

"Got the phone!" Carly announced, coming back into the room.

"Awesome." Sam said, looking at something at the bottom of the handcuffs. "Made in 2005, yada yada ya... oh, 07837952294! Ring that."

"Urm... what?" Carly asked, her fingers hovering over the buttons on her phone.

Sam groaned impatiently and read out the numbers again, slower.

"Are they picking up?" She demanded as soon as Carly held the phone to her ear.

"Chillax, Sam, it's ringing." Carly assured her. "Oh, hello. I was wondering if you could help me... two of my friends kinda accidently got handcuffed together by some of your handcuffs and we can't find the key... is there any way you could get a key to us?"

There was a moment of silence as the person on the other side of the phone spoke.

"Um, sorry, I can't understand you..." Carly said, biting her lip.

Sam and I exchanged a glance. I could practically feel her anxiety.

"What? ... Japan... sorry, what? ... I don't know what you're saying..."

"For god's sake Carls, put it on speaker!" Sam ordered. Carly did as she said, and we immediately figured out why Carly couldn't understand this dude.

He was frickin' Japanese!

"Oh, I guess that's why it says 'Made in Japan' on them..." Sam muttered to me.

"I Japan am from." The person said slowly.

"We gathered that! Can you get us keys or not?" Carly asked, exasperated.

"Err..." The person obviously didn't understand. "I get you person from your language?"

"Urm... okay." Carly agreed uncertainly.

"Hello?" Someone said.

"Hi! Can we _please_ get a key for our handcuffs?"

"Of course. Would you like to pick it up?"

Carly turned to Sam, grinning.

"Yeah, where shall we pick it up from?" She said into the phone, picking up a piece of paper and a pen from Spencer's desk. (Well, it used to be a desk, but it now had wheels on the legs and was used for Spencer's personal amusement.)

"Our address is Street.."

"Yep."

"Town's street.."

"Got it."

"Tokyo."

"Wait, WHAT?" Sam, Carly, Freddie and I all shouted in unison.

"Urm... isn't Tokyo in Japan?" Carly asked, laughing nervously.

"Yeah...?" The person said like Carly was the stupidest person he'd ever met.

"Oh my god, when we heard that Japanese guy, I didn't think he spoke like that because he actually _lived _in Japan!" Carly hissed to Sam. Sam stood there with her mouth wide open.

I grabbed the phone off Carly.

"We can't pick the key up from Japan." I said. "Can't you send it to us? We live in America."

"Yes, of course. It'll take up to a week to get there, though."

"I am NOT waiting another WEEK!" Sam screeched.

"Shh, Sam. It's either this or you stay handcuffed to him forever." Carly said to her. Sam's face dropped in horror at the thought of that. I gave the address of the Shay's apartment to the dude on the phone, who assured us that it would be there in roughly a week, and then put the phone down.

We all turned to face Spencer. Sam was rocking back and forth, angry as hell.

"Spence, how on earth did Socko manage to get handcuffs from Japan?" Carly asked him.

"Socko has skill." He shrugged, before being viciously attacked by the blonde-headed demon who we also know as Sam Puckett. Jeez, she was NOT happy about this...

**Okay, I had serious writers block so I apologise if this chapter is complete poop. There's not much seddie, either, but you're gonna have to be patient, kiddos ;)**

**Review if you want, criticism is welcome:D**

**Much love, **

**Tiffany x x x**


End file.
